


A Broken Heart Unites Us

by OpinionatedArtist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I promise its a soft story, Identity Reveal, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Reveal, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tragedy, but only after everything goes wrong, i think theyre at least 16, im tagging both major and minor character death just to be safe, probably older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpinionatedArtist/pseuds/OpinionatedArtist
Summary: Marinette Dupain Cheng thought she understood the sacrifices that came with being Ladybug, a job she never wanted in the first place, but when she loses the very foundation of her life in a fire she does the only thing she can to cope. She gives up.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	A Broken Heart Unites Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all this is my second Miraculous Fic. I hope you really love it. I love soft tragedy so I hope you do too.

No one likes to be shaken awake in the middle of the night, but when you’re a superhero, and it's your kwami doing the shaking, it's just an annoying part of the job. Or at least that was what Marinette Dupain Cheng was thinking as she sprinted across Paris at 5:30 am on a Thursday morning. Her parents may normally get up to start baking at 5 am but that doesn’t mean she should have to. Unfortunately, Akumas do not seem to care about sleep, and the latest Akuma, Transitor, has managed to commandeer all of Paris's transit system just before the beginning of a workday. Great. Another very difficult early morning escapade for a very sleepy Ladybug and Cat Noir. The worst thing about akumas like Transitor, who have control over objects without direct interaction, is that hunting them down is a time-consuming task. This was going to be a long morning for Paris’ superheroes.

After rescuing their 7th train of civilians Ladybug and Chat Noir finally manage to locate where the actual akuma is hiding. The clock strikes 7 am as Ladybug shatters Transitor’s apple watch and cleanses the akuma. She bids Cat Noir a goodbye with a stifled yawn as she rushes home. She has approximately 1.5 hours before school starts, maybe she can still squeeze some rest in there.

As Ladybug swings down from the rooftop about a block away from her home, she sees the flashing lights of a police car on the wall opposite her. She drops her transformation and cautiously heads towards home. Akumas like Transitor often cause quite a few accidents so it isn’t a big deal, Marinette rationalizes. When she turns the street corner to reach her bakery Marniette feels a knot of dread form in her stomach. The air smells metallic and something is very wrong. The flashing lights are coming from the direction of her house. Marinette breaks out into a sprint. There is a pillar of smoke up ahead behind multiple cop cars and a small crowd in front of where her house usually is. 

The next few minutes feel less like memories and more like a set of photographs she can look back at later. If you were flipping through, first, there’s Marinette pushing through the crowd of people, Marinette sprinting past the cop cars and the fire truck, Marinette reaching the police barricade a few feet before where her front door should be, Marinette falling to her knees, tears stinging her eyes just like the smoke and ash, Marinette hearing a firefighter say there are no survivors, Marinette screaming, Marinette sobbing on the ground, Marinette being ushered away with a shock blanket on her shoulders and being questioned, Marinette sitting on the back of the firetruck just staring ahead into the residual haze. 

Marinette is somewhat present as she is taken to the police station while the police try to contact her remaining family. Eventually, Marinette is held in a warm embrace by a pair of familiar arms, Her grandfathers’. He has tears in his eyes. He invites her to stay at his home. She numbly accepts. He squeezes her hands gently and walks her out the door. 

At school, everyone files into class, it's just a normal day for them. A very sleepy Adrien yawns as Nino excitedly talks about a new album release. Alya texts Marinette, “Hey, where are you, girl!? Class is about to start”. Marinette has a habit of being late for class, sometimes even sleeping through it, but usually texting her will wake her up. Today, Marinette does not respond. After another 3 texts go unanswered Alya begins to worry. When Marinette fails to show up for both the first and second periods, Alya isn’t the only one concerned. During group work time, Nino and Adrien ask Alya if she knows why Marinette is absent. Alya wishes she had an answer to give. She raises her hand and asks if she can go to the bathroom. Instead, she steps out into the hall and gives Marinette a call. It goes directly to voicemail. 

As Alya heads back into class Nino looks back up at her searching for an answer. She shakes her head “no”. As she walks up the steps back to her seat he discretely reaches for her hand and squeezes it. 

Marinette has been to her grandfathers’ house a few times since she brought him and her father back together, but it doesn’t feel anything like home. The old technology and dark/warm tones are in direct opposition to the bright and open nature of her parents’ house. Marinette stands staring blankly ahead as her grandpa sets up a space for her in a guest bedroom. Surrounded by all of his things she realizes she has nothing. It's all gone. All that she has left is a pair of dirty soot-stained pajamas. When her new room is ready, Marinette closes the door and sits on the bed, she can hear her grandpa on the phone with the insurance company in the next room trying to deal with some of the aftermath of the fire. Tikki flies out for the first time since before her world collapsed.

“Oh Marinette,” she says as she hugs a few of Marinette’s fingers.

Marinette just begins to cry. “Tikki, I thought I was supposed to be lucky,” she says between sobs.

“You are.” Tikki says “We are so lucky that we didn’t lose you too. If we hadn’t had that Akuma this morning the world might have lost its ladybug too!” 

Normally Marinette cares about the world, normally Marinette would take comfort in these words, but right now there is no more “normal” Marinette. Whoever this new Marinette is, she wants nothing to do with this. “Who cares about Ladybug!?” She yells, “What use is ladybug if she can’t fix anything actually important! The Miraculous cure fixed the Akuma and its damage, why couldn’t it have saved my parents!?”

“Marinette you know it doesn’t work like that” Tikki sadly states.

“Then what is the point!?” Marinette laments “It's my fault my parents died. I know they would have been safe if I was home, but Ladybug had a job to do! When the fire started and their daughter didn’t come downstairs, I know my Maman and Papa refused to leave without me. If I had only been home none of this would have happened! Even if the house had still burned down We would all be safe and alive together, but now? Now I’m all alone”

“Marinette…” Tikki starts.

“I never wanted to be Ladybug” She sobs, I never asked for any of this.” 

Marinette reaches up to begin to take out her earrings. “Marinette! No! What are you doing!?” Tikki shouts.

“I’m fixing my mistakes.”, she pauses and then says “I’m so sorry Tikki, but I just can’t do this anymore”

Tikki flies towards Marinette quickly but she’s too slow. Marinette takes off the earrings and sets them aside.

At lunch break, Alya decides to walk to the Dupain Cheng home to check on Marinette. Nino and Adrien left this task to her, but are both impatiently waiting on updates. A few blocks away, a breeze blows the lingering smell of the fire towards Alya. Now hours since it last burned, it smells less of smoke and more of the destruction and melted ruins it caused. Alya notices the smell, but unless you have smelled fire damage before, it’s not so easily identifiable. When she rounds the corner to Marinette’s block her heart nearly stops. The bakery is gone. The only evidence it was there are some partially crumbled walls and a black stain on the wall it shared with the neighbors. Marinette’s home is gone. Alya pulls out her phone and begins googling, furiously reading headline after headline as tears rush down her face. Early morning Fire at Beloved Parisian Bakery!, 6:15 am. Fire destroys Bakery, Survivors unknown, 6:45 am. Fire at bakery kills 2, leaves 1 survivor, 7:15 am. Alya can hardly see her phone screen as she searches the article desperate to know who survived when at the bottom of one article she finally learns that it's Marinette. She sits on the nearest bench and sobs curled over her phone. After a while when her tears begin to slow and the numbness sets in. She calls her mom and cries, and then she calls Nino. She can barely get the words out without crying. Eventually, Alya gets up and walks home. She skips the rest of the day’s classes, too filled with grief to do anything but stare at her bedroom ceiling.

At lunch, Adrien is sitting across from Nino when he gets a phone call from Alya. Normally he would stay at their table but something Alya says makes Nino stand up and walk away to talk to his girlfriend. When he comes back to the table his face is ghastly. “Adrien, man I don’t know how to tell you this but there was a fire at the Dupain Cheng bakery. Tom and Sabine are dead but Marinette survived.”

Nino quickly brings his hand up to his mouth as he lurches a little, “I think I’m gonna be sick” he says before sprinting off in the direction of the bathroom.   
Adrien sits frozen. He knows what it is like to lose one parent but to lose both at once must be absolutely devastating. He can only begin to imagine Marinette’s suffering. 

That night Adrien quietly slips out as Chat Noir. He feels guilty to be grieving the loss of Marinette’s family, but they were the first people who welcomed him into their home with such warmth that he felt like they were his family too. He makes his way across the Parisian rooftops looking for his best friend and his lady. Much to his disappointment, he does not find her. After staring off at the city lights and having given up on seeing Ladybug he sends her a quick message on his baton. Both his lady and his princess are unable to comfort him. One is nowhere to be found, the other suffering deeply. After the message is sent, Adrien heads towards home where he will spend a long night staring up at the ceiling. 

The next few days go by quickly. Class is canceled the following morning as a red-eyed Chole is the only student who shows up. Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng shared their kindness with the world, and now there is a void that cannot be filled. Marinette and her grandfather spend their time making funeral arrangements for her parents and talking to insurance agents. Marinette ignores the stream of messages on her phone. It hurts too much to look at them. 

On the third day following the deaths of the Dupain-Chengs, Master Fu receives a tan envelope in the mail, and Adrien gets a call from Master Fu telling him to come by after school. He paces the floor nervously trying his best not to worry. Master Fu mostly deals directly with Ladybug, which Adrien doesn’t mind, but to have him reach out to Chat Noir directly in combination with the fact that Adrien hasn’t been able to get a hold of Ladybug for the past few days is concerning. She never even saw, much less responded to his last message. Ladybug might not run around as much as Chat Noir does, but she usually sees his messages within a day or two. It was now the 3rd day with no replies and Master Fu was reaching out to Chat Noir too.

Adrien is standing impatiently at the front door of Master Fu’s residence pacing back and forth. Master Fu lets him in quickly and sits across from him before placing an opened envelope in front of him. Adrien picks up the envelope and finds a pair of earrings inside. He gasps, “Are these?” 

Master Fu shakes his head. “I received these in the mail from Ladybug this morning. Something is very wrong, I know she had her doubts in the past about being a heroine, but for her to give up so completely is unlike her.” 

Adrien, still shocked, nods his head in agreement, his memories of his lady smiling after a fight, laughing at a difficult Akuma’s 4th attack, managing to fight back no matter what disadvantage she faced, all affirming that she wouldn’t just give up. “You have to find her and convince her to become ladybug again.” Master Fu continues looking down “The Ladybug and Cat Miraculous exist together in a perfect balance. There cannot be one without the other or the world will be thrown into chaos. If you cannot find ladybug and convince her to take back the miraculous, you will have to give up yours as well. I know there is so much more you two can accomplish together if only Ladybug would be willing to try again.”

“But how will I find her when I don’t even know who she is?” Adrien pleads. 

“She is the yin to your yang. You two will always be connected because you balance each other out perfectly. You will know because, in a way, you always have known.” Master Fu states as if it's the most natural thing in the world. 

And maybe to him, it is, but to Adrien, it just feels like more pressure. 

When Adrien gets home, Natalie hands him an invitation to the Dupain Cheng funeral to be held this Saturday. He feels numb. 

The funeral is a somber affair. Members of Marinette’s class and the community file into the small church to pay their respects. The service is brief. Almost everyone in attendance cries during her grandmother’s speech, but Marinette has cried so many tears that all she feels anymore is nothing. She felt nothing when her grandmother flew in and gave her a hug. Nothing when she went shopping for some clothes to hold her over so she didn’t have to keep wearing her pajamas and her grandfathers’ things. Nothing when she addressed the envelope and sent it away without a second glance. Now Marinette stands near the next to her grandfather and grandmother as the people she knows console her. Even when Alya wraps her up into a hug sobbing, her arms feel stiff as she robotically moves them up to hug Alya back. Even when Nino takes off his cap and tells her he’s really sorry, or when Adrien takes her hand and makes eye contact while telling her he’s there if she needs to talk. Even then, all Marinette thinks is that she wants this to be over.

After a time, it's just Marinette and her grandparents. Her grandmother looks at her softly and asks if she’s ready. Marinette hears herself tell them she just needs a minute, and then she waits until she hears the doors to the outside gently swing close. That sound is all she needs. 

Marinette looks at the two empty caskets next to her. Two empty caskets that are supposed to be her parents and she falls to the floor. 

Adrien, Alya, and Nino stand outside the church waiting as they see Marinette’s Grandparents exit the building and walk over to talk to the church staff. They wait for about 5 minutes before Nino softly whispers to Alya “Babe, I don’t think she’s coming. We’ll catch her another time okay?” 

Alya sniffles and nods leaning into Nino’s side. He wraps his arm around her before addressing Adrien. “Hey man, I’m gonna walk this one home. Are you gonna be okay?”

Adrien smiles sadly and holds out his phone “my ride is on his way”   
“Okay, see you at school,” Nino says. 

Before he can do anything else Adrien is suddenly crushed by a hug from a sobbing Alya. It takes him a little by surprise, but in a moment Nino’s there too and they’re all hugging. They stay like that for a \time before Nino wipes a tear from his eye and they separate. Which is when Adrien looks back at the church and spots an Akuma just before it phases through the door. Nino says something Adrien doesn’t quite catch and he just ushers them away as politely as he can. The second they turn the corner his head snaps back to where he saw the Akuma. Marinette has been through enough and she certainly doesn’t need this he thinks as heducks into the nearest alleyway and shouts “Claws out!”

Transformation in place, he sprints back to the street cat-like eyes darting all over. He heads inside but there is no one to be found. Where could that Akuma have gone? The chapel is empty. Chat Noir stands in the chapel only for a moment longer before spotting the Akuma through a window, now back out front, flying towards the side of the building. He sprints outside and almost slips as he runs along the side of the church only to see a swarm of Akumas flying just a foot or so above a figure crumpled up on the ground crying. Chat Noir has seen his fair share of akumatizations but never has he seen multiple Akumas go after a single person, and never has he seen a swarm of them. 

Transfixed, Chat can only watch in horror as the figure raises her arm up and swats away an Akuma that has gotten too close, somehow managing to touch it without being instantly akumatized. “no..No. Go Away!” She cries. “Get away from me you stupid Akumas! Can’t you just leave me alone? I just want to be alone.”

Her shoulders shake with her sobs. Chat takes a gentle step forward, but he is not quiet enough. The faint tinkling of his bell causes the figure to stiffen. “Go away Chat.” She says coldly. 

Chat does not move. The figure lifts her head to look up at him. Chat noir would know that face anywhere. “Marinette…” he starts

“I said, GO AWAY.” she cries. 

While Marinette is distracted by Chat, an Akuma escapes her notice and flies down to land on the funeral program she is holding. Marinette sits up rigidly as the unmistakable shape of a purple butterfly outline appears on her face. But then something miraculous happens. “Hawkmoth. No.” Marinette says angrily “Having powers doesn’t FIX anything. Having powers only keeps you away from the ones you love. Having powers forces you to lie and deceive everyone you know. Having powers cannot save my family. I don’t need any of the powers you can offer me. I don’t want them. Just go away hawkmoth.”

She pauses then shouts. “GO AWAY!”

Marinette’s butterfly mask dissipates as she falls back down again breathing heavily. The butterfly exits the program and flies back into the swarm.Chat’s mind is racing. Marinette just resisted akumatization and judging by the sheer amount of butterflies, not for the first time today. Marinette was talking about powers like she knew what it felt like to have them. Marinette is not wearing her signature pigtails, ones that look just like Ladybug’s. Marinette’s watery blue eyes filled with tears, the same shade of blue as Ladybug. And Marinette crumpled up on the ground crying. Chat takes a step forward, his breath hitches, he can feel her miraculous in his pocket. “Chat. I told you to go away” Marinette says. 

“...Ladybug?” he asks softly. 

Marinette looks up at him, her bluebell eyes spilling over with ghibli like tears. Chat runs. As fast as he can he runs to her and closes the distance between them. He slides to the ground and hugs her tightly.“Ladybug no... no no no. I am so sorry. I am so sorry.” he cries.

Marinette tries to fight the hug, but the repeated attempts at akumatization have drained her. She falls into his embrace. 

The butterflies start to fly up and away.

Chat releases Marinette from the hug, holding her by her shoulders and looking her in the eyes, before reaching down to his pocket and slowly pulling out the ladybug miraculous box.   
Marinette gasps softly and stubbornly looks away. “Bugaboo...I need you to take these,” he says softly.

“Chat…” She sighs. “I just can’t. What good can I do when I cannot even save my own family? What good is a miraculous cure when it cannot fix what matters most? You make an excellent Chat Noir, but I never wanted to be Ladybug. Why did I ever let myself be persuaded otherwise? I mean look what happened.” She pushes him away. “Look at what those THINGS did to me! Don’t you dare ask me to be Ladybug again. I can’t. Just get that miraculous out of my sight.”

“Ladybug” Chat starts as he attempts to hand her the ladybug miraculous again. 

Before anyone can even blink, ladybug swats the box away. As her fingers graze its surface a lingering Akuma dives down and lands on the box. Ladybugs hand snatches the box out of the air and the hawkmoth mask appears again. “BeTraitor, this box has taken everything from you. If you bring me the ladybug and cat noir miraculous we can get rid of them and make sure they never hurt anyone ever again.”

Ladybug clutches the box tightly as she says “Yes hawkmoth,”

Marinette is overtaken and transformed into Betraitor. Her look is exactly the same as ladybug except it is all black on black and a small black box attached to her wrist like a watch. Chat stands up and steps back as Betraitor stands tall and reaches out her empty palm saying “Chat Noir, give me your miraculous and we can end this once and for all. We can be free of this curse. 

“Don’t make me take it from you,” she states softly. 

Chat noir straightens himself out and prepares to stand his ground. This is a fight he never wanted to happen. “Marinette I too have lost family because of the miraculous.” he begins.

“Then you understand. You’ll give it to me willingly?” Betraitor asks hopefully. 

“No.,” chat noir says, pulling out his baton. 

Betraitor sighs. “Then we must fight,” and with that, she charges cat noir with her yoyo. 

Chat noir readys his baton and only acts in defense. Countering all of her attacks but never hurting her. “Marinette I may have lost my relationship with my parents, but because I have this miraculous I was given so much more.” Chat shouts over the clanging of his baton “I had my freedom back, I got to meet people and make new friends. I got to be my authentic self, without restriction! I got to help the people of Paris and save them time and again. If I never had the miraculous, none of those things would have happened. And most importantly to me, if I never had the miraculous, I would never met you. I would never have met my best friend. I would never have had the chance to fall in love!” Chat confesses realizing just how much it's all true. 

Betraitor freezes for a second, her face full of confusion. “Chat… I…” she starts

Hawkmoth’s mask reappears as he attempts to inspire her to keep fighting, but Chat will not let him win. “Marinette,” he shouts, “ I would never give up what let me fall in love with you.”

She closes her eyes, takes a step forward and says “Thank you Chat noir” as she reaches out to hold both of his hands, her akumatization melts away and an exhausted Marinette falls to the floor.   
Chat kneels down beside her and questions sweetly “Bugaboo?”

His Ladybug pulls him down into a tight and prolonged hug while she cries over his shoulder. Chat Noir wraps his arms around her. They stay like this a while. His ring blinks once but he doesn’t care. When the tears finally stop, Chat cautiously addresses her. “My lady?”

“Hmmm?” she asks, still nestled in his arms. 

“My Lady how would you like to stay with me?” he asks nervously. 

Ladybug pulls back in confusion to look at Chat. “What?”

Chat grips her shoulders and says “My Lady, I have lost my mother and my relationship with my father, and I know that what you need most right now is someone who loves you taking care of you. I can be that person.” 

He lets go of her shoulders, picks up her hand, and looks into her eyes. “ I have a large empty house, it holds some sadder memories, but having you there would make everything brighter. Will you stay with me, my Lady, at least until things get better?”

Ladybug looks at Chat baffled. “Chat, how can I stay with you when I don’t even know who you are? What are we going to do, run around that house while you try stay transformed?” she says with a chuckle, brushing away residual tears

Chat sighs lovingly, “Marinette, you do know me, I am your partner, one of your best friends and even more than that..” He pauses and looks to see his rings last blink, “I'm your friend Adrien.” he says his transformation finally falling away. 

Ladybug gasps softly, then slowly and shyly reaches her right hand up to caress the side of his face. Adrien can’t help but blush violently at her intensity. “Adrien, it was really you all this time?” she asks wonder and disbelief swirling in her voice. 

Adrien can feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he insists “Mari, will you stay with me?”

Marinette begins to laugh and Adrien smiles confusedly. She opens the box in her hands and takes out the earrings nestled inside. She carefully puts them on before facing Adrien again. “We are so stupid. Of course, I’ll stay with you, Kitty. I love you.” she says and then gasps quickly covering her mouth with her hand. 

Adrien looks at her in shock. “I’ve been in love with you since you lent me your umbrella, I just didn’t know that you were you,” Marinette says as she shyly looks up into his eyes with a blush spread across her freckled cheeks.

“My lady!” he cries in delight bringing her into yet another hug, before shyly releasing her. 

“Only if you’ll have me,” she says, smugly booping him on the nose. 

They fall completely on the ground, laying side by side giggling. At that moment Adrien swears his heart completely melted. Adrien smiles at Marinette before standing up. “We should probably leave this alley,” he laughs. 

He reaches out his hand. “Let’s get you home.” Marinette places her hand in his and says “okay”

He stands her up, places her arms around his neck, picks her up, and says, “Claws out”. 

It takes a little convincing to get everyone to agree to Marinette moving into the Adrien Agreste house, but eventually, they do. Marinette and Adrien put forth a compelling argument. Her grandfather’s house is small unlike Adrien’s, and her grandmother would have to give up on her travels to become her guardian. If Marinette moves in with Adrien she will have space and be cared for without changing her grandparents lives. Once everyone is on board, Adrien gets to work. 

It’s been about 2 weeks since the funeral, and two weeks since they truly found each other. Adrien had carried Marinette back to her grandfather’s house where she sweetly kissed him on the cheek before running inside, face flushed. The feeling of her lips on his cheek had lingered for hours. He had focused on it while he began making preparations for the mostly empty Agreste manor to become the home of his beloved Ladybug. Today was finally her move-in day. Adrien held open the massive front doors as Marinette carried the single box of things she now owned inside. He softly put his hand on her shoulder and she turned and sadly smiled at him. She was happy to be moving in with her best friend, partner, and crush but being at his home was a reminder of what she too had lost. Adrien carefully guided Marinette up the main staircase. Picking which room she would stay in had been hard. Adrien had taken up his mother’s old room after the manor became completely his. His old bedroom was far too big and lonely, but his mother’s room was smaller and one of the few places filled with happy memories. He had decided to give Marinette the guest room across the hall from his. 

Marinette gasped as she opened the door to her new room, tears threatening to fall at any second. “Oh Adrien,” she says. 

“Do you like it?” he asks.

The formerly midsized austere black, white, and grey room had been transformed under Adrien’s careful direction to fit his lady perfectly. The walls were a soft pink like her former bedroom and covered in photos taken by friends and family of Marinette and her loved ones. To the left, there was a professional design table that could be tilted and backlit with a custom mannequin and sewing table. A bookcase filled with design references of collections past, a full-length mirror, and a large open closet stocked with new beautiful things were to the right. Adrien had even managed to track down a copy of the giant cat pillow that Marinette had on her smaller bed at her parents' home. 

Marinette carefully sets down her box of things on the table and faces the wall of photographs, hand hovering over her heart. “It's beautiful,” she says, turning her head to look at him, a soft smile and tears slowly falling down her face.

He finds himself moving towards her. “Come here,” Adrien says as he takes a seat on her bed and Marinette falls into his embrace crying softly once more. When she calms down some she smiles softly up at him, it’s only then that they notice that she is practically in his lap, her lips centimeters away from his. They both feel the heat rush to their face as they jump apart, mumbling their apologies. Adrien stands up with a start and says “I’ll let you unpack. My bed, I mean! Room! Bed-Room. Is just across the hall if you need anything.” as soon as he enters his room he flops onto his bed face crashing into his pillow. 

“Smooth Adrien. Real smooth,” Plagg laughs. 

Adrien rolls his head just enough to see Plagg’s mischievous face looking at him and he groans. Living with his Ladybug right across the hall is going to be harder than he thought. They hadn’t had a chance to talk about what she said before. Marinette has told him she loved him and he was desperate to know more. But that would have to wait until she was ready. She was already dealing with the loss of her family and home, he didn’t want to pressure her. For now, he could live off of the little moments, like seeing her awe at her new room. That would be enough. Finally, they were together and they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> I have no beta reader so if you saw any errors please send them my way.


End file.
